


everything i do, i do for you

by JazzGirl123



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, What Could Have Been, birthday present for edorazzi, this is a family platonic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzGirl123/pseuds/JazzGirl123
Summary: April 30th, Dick Grayson wakes up, and he gets to work..aka, (almost) everything that should have been done for Jason Todd.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 33
Kudos: 566





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, a very happy birthday to edorazzi!!! i hope you enjoy this!
> 
> second, this is my first time writing for DC stuff and my knowledge is VERY basic, so if any of you gatekeepers come for me, I'll bite back 
> 
> finally, i hope you guys like this! :')

His alarm goes off, and he groans, reaching over to silence his phone so he can sleep for another forty minutes before he really has to get up, but instead, his hand knocks something off his nightstand, the shattering noise loud enough to jolt him awake. 

“Jesus,fuck, what?”

Squinting to see in the barely lit bedroom of his apartment, he peers down at the ground, trying to see what it is that he’s broken, only to meet darkness. Sighing, he reaches for his phone to use a flashlight, but instead he furrows his eyebrows when he cannot feel it on the surface.

With a groan, Dick pushes himself up and turns on his bedside lamp, doing his best to rub the sleepiness from his eyes. It’s far too early for this.

Once his eyes adjust, he looks back down on the floor, expecting maybe some trinket or figurine he might have left on the nightstand, but he blinks once he sees it’s the shattered remains of an old Darkwing Duck alarm clock.

Huh.

That’s pretty odd, considering he hasn’t used that clock in years. In fact, he’s pretty sure Damian threw it out a window because Dick slept right through it and it woke everyone else in the manor up. 

Now more alert, Dick carefully plants his feet on the ground and gets to his feet. Only then does he realize his apartment isn’t the same one he had fallen asleep in.

Running a hand through his hair, he peers around the room, not entirely sure why he’s standing in a place he hasn’t lived in for fifteen years. Because this is certainly his apartment from when he was in his 20s, and it’s pretty hard to forget your first apartment after moving out.

Avoiding the glass and other broken pieces, Dick goes to the kitchen, catching sight of his reflection on the window glass. Oh, yeah, he is definitely 20-something again. 

Cupping his own face, he takes a second to admire himself and note the bags under his eyes aren’t nearly as bad now. 

He should probably be more freaked out, but quite honestly; he wishes this is the weirdest thing that’s happened to him.

“Okay, so I’m twenty, maybe twenty-one,” he murmurs, patting his cheeks before he opens the fridge doors, groaning when he sees the lack of food. That’s right; he was rarely ever home during this time. “I guess boiled eggs and orange juice it is.”

As he fills a kettle with water and drops three eggs in it to boil, he wonders what could have caused this. 

It’s possible this is a drug-induced hallucination or some kind of virtual reality to trap him, but usually villains are better at making sure he’s not so self aware of it this early in. Besides, not a lot of them would make these traps ‘normal’, instead focusing on making him go through some sort of nightmarish hell. 

Time travel would be the simplest solution, as crazy as it might sound. 

“But why today, why to this time?” He asks himself, pouring a glass of orange juice as he glances out the window. “What day is it even?”

He doesn’t own a calendar, and he only has a landline that probably doesn’t even work. He was never good at paying the bills on time, especially at this age.

Clicking his tongue, Dick turns on his tv, switching to a news channel to see what day it is, maybe get a sense of where exactly in his 20s he is. 

As soon as the screen flickers to life and he sees a solemn Bruce Wayne standing in front of the gates of the manor, Alfred behind him with his head down, their faces pale and hollow, he knows exactly what day it is even without the date plastered in the corner.

April 30th. 

Three days after the Joker killed Jason Todd and laughed himself into the shadows.

Dick lets out a heavy sigh, sinking down onto the couch, elbows on his knees as he remembers that day. And he certainly remembers it well.

Bruce calling him out of the blue, breaking the news to him; random civilians coming to check on Nightwing, who breaks down in sobs and falls to the sidewalk; almost skipping the funeral because he knows he’ll break down completely; sitting in his brother’s room and admiring the neon green wheels of his favorite skateboard, never to be ridden again.

The kettle whistles, and Dick is quick to turn the stove off, thoughts racing through his mind as he lines up the facts.

He is, for some reason, twenty one years old again, brought back to a time relatively close to a major event in his life. Surely, that means that something needs to be done; something needs to change from what was done in the past.

Jason dying was...meant to be, if he’s here after the event. In a way, that also means Red Hood is meant to be. Yes, Dick guesses that it’s possible he was brought back to stop Red Hood, but if that’s the case, he would be dropped off at a later time. 

Then again, who is he to guess at what time travelling means?

Dick rubs the bridge of his nose, wondering if it will break some sort of time law if he asks for help. Probably. Without a doubt. Shit.

He takes the eggs out of the kettle and dries them off, peeling off the shell. 

What about the past could be changed for the better? Too much; pretty much everything. 

Tim could be on his way to figuring out Batman’s identity now; Damian would still be a baby. Selina and Bruce would still be doing their weird dance. Harley would still be following the Joker around like a lost puppy-

He squeezes an egg too hard and it squishes in his grasp, realization settling over him like a heavy blanket.

There could only be one thing the time travelling gods would want him to change by dropping him off at this point. 

Wiping his hands on his shirt, Dick clicks his tongue and shakes his head.

He knows it’s a line Bruce never wanted to cross; hell, Dick never even wanted to cross it, no matter how much he thought about it. But then again, how many more people did Joker continue to hurt and kill over the years after? How much more damage did he cause that they could have prevented?

Bruce spiraled into his depression, but never faced the root of it. So bent on saving lives, he never thought about the long term.

Well, Dick lived through all of Bruce’s decisions, saw what misery could come from it all, and he still stood by him. A Robin is there to support Batman through thick and thin, no matter what.

He looks down at the eggs on the counter, the tiny shell pieces sticking to his fingers and clothes. 

At what point did the two of them become as unhealthy as Joker and Harley? 

Blindly following their ‘savior’ around, obeying their commands, not questioning their decisions...sure, Dick broke off and became Nightwing, but did he really become as independent as he liked to claim?

“Ah, fuck.”

.

As soon as he realizes what he needs to do, he gets to work. 

He has time before Talia and Ra’s resurrect Jason and haunt Bruce with his reappearance, but there is still much to do. 

He slips into the Batcave and starts gathering as much information as he can on Joker, Clayface, and the League of Assassins. Combining that with what he knows from the future, a plan comes into place easily. 

Dick waits a few more days to get everything prepared, until it is exactly one week since Jason’s death, and then he suits up. 

“Might I ask where you’re going, Master Dick?” 

He looks over at Alfred, standing there with a look that tells him he already knows the answer to the question he asked. It must be written on his face because Alfred closes his eyes and nods.

“I see. Well, do be careful, sir. And be prepared to explain yourself if he finds out,” he warns, and Dick gives him a small smile.

“Thanks, Alfred,” he says, and presses his mask to his face.

It’s just perfect convenience today is the day Joker’s shipments come in, so Nightwing doesn’t have to work to find the psychotic clown. 

Perched on the rooftop, he easily spots three goons guarding the entrance and at least a dozen more inside, guarding Joker as he looks at each purple and green weapon that’s unloaded. 

He thought he would be cool and collected, but the sight of his brother’s murderer makes his blood boil. Joker wouldn’t blink twice about killing any of them. It’s vastly different from the other villains kidnapping them to lure Batman out; that has a purpose, Joker does this because it’s fun.

Clenching his jaw, Nightwing strengthens his resolve and shatters the glass, falling down to the ground where a group of startled henchmen try to surround him.

He pays them no mind though, eyes locked on the Joker, who only laughs and grabs one of his new playthings. 

“Well, what do I owe the pleasure-” Joker is cut off as Nightwing throws a batarang straight at the weapon he is holding, causing him to drop it to the ground. “Ooh, you’re just as much a conversationalist as Batsy himself.”

Another batarang knocks him in the face, blood spurting from his mouth and nose as he falls backward.

“Shut up,” growls Nightwing, grabbing the clown by the front of his jacket. “You and I have some business.”

Mindful of the Joker slipping him any traps or explosives, Nightwing is quick to inject a paralyzing agent into his neck. A little gift he convinced Ivy to help him make, in exchange for the names of some greedy polluting-encouraging CEOs.

Avoiding the shots the henchmen take at him, Nightwing slings the now limp, but still giggling, Joker over his shoulder and leaps back onto the rooftops.

He’s got no doubts the drug will have a shorter effect on Joker than a normal man, so he does his best to scurry across the city, until he gets to a hauntingly familiar place. 

“Aw…..I just blew this place up….” Joker laughs as he’s dumped on the ground. “You here to get back at me, birdie? Get some  _ justice  _ for-”

Nightwing slams the heel of his foot against the clown’s face, effectively shutting him up. He wants to find a crowbar and beat him senseless, show him a glimpse of what Jason felt, but Dick remembers he already did that. 

Beat Joker senseless in a fit of passion, and spiraled into madness while Batman revived him. He couldn’t take the thought of being responsible for someone’s death at the time.

Now he knows there are far worse things waiting for him and his family if he doesn’t do something now. 

Joker spits out blood, laughing like always, and Nightwing places another hard kick at him. It’s easier than the first time, both of them. 

“You don’t get to lay here and laugh,” he sneers, kicking him again, and again, and again. “All the deaths, all the  _ pain _ ? When is enough,  _ enough _ , Joker?”

He thinks of Jason, anguished and angry he was never avenged; he thinks of Tim, sharp and guarded, getting kidnapped and being nearly beaten to death twice; he thinks of Damian, naive and reckless, always rushing into things to prove himself. 

Joker howls with glee and this time Nightwing goes for his throat, thoroughly satisfied with the loud HRRK it results in. So he does it again.

Then there’s nothing but Nightwing’s heavy breathing, and he falls to the ground with a groan. 

“What did you do?”

He looks over his shoulder, tired and feeling very much his age. He loves his father, appreciates everything he’s done for him for the last twenty something years. But…

“I did what needed to be done.” 

.

The sirens are still ringing even when the ambulance is long gone, and Nightwing answers each of Gordon’s questions without complaint. He is mindful of Batman’s gaze on him, but he doesn’t feel any regret for what he’s done.

“Are you going to arrest me?” Nightwing asks, interrupting the commissioner. 

Gordon peers at him, lowering the notebook he’s writing in. 

“Do you think I should arrest you?” He asks in turn, and Nightwing looks off to the side. “I see. Well, technically, I should since this hardly counts as self-defense.  _ But  _ I, of all people, know we can’t always avoid violence while on the job. Besides, I think the people might riot if I arrest you for this.”

Batman clears his throat from afar, and Gordon gives him a passing glance.

“But you can’t let me off the hook either, right?” Nightwing guesses, clicking his tongue as the older man nods apologetically. “What do you want from me then, commissioner?”

“Make a statement, answer some questions,” offers Gordon. “Let Gotham hear your story, and decide what you want to do.”

“I want to hear your side as well,” says Batman, approaching the two of them. “Like, where did this come from?”

Nightwing looks at him, and he smiles. 

.

_ “Joker’s been wreaking havoc for years, why now, Nightwing?” _

_ “Well, I won’t lie and say it had nothing to do with what happened earlier this month. Losing Robin made me realize, the Joker won’t stop for anything. So someone had to stop him before anyone else went what Batman and I went through.” _

.

Dick reaches out to Tim first, just as the teenager is on the cusp of discovering Batman’s identity. 

He looks so serious for someone so young, and Dick thinks of how much light is going to fill his eyes once he finds his friends and the rest of Young Justice. 

Bruce is confused as to why he recruits a new Robin only a month after Jason’s death, but Dick argues he knows what he’s doing. 

Tim starts training, and Dick tells him about his predecessor in great detail.

.

_ “With the Joker gone, how do you think this will affect the rate of crime in Gotham?” _

_ “I hope that they’ll get the message and know we will be changing just as much as they will. I’m not going to pretend this doesn’t affect the hierarchy of Gotham’s villains, and I’m sure they’ll all try and make a grab for the top villain spot now. But they should know that Batman and I will be there to stop them, as always.” _

.

The Wayne Foundation donates a considerable sum to the city to create a statue of Robin, honoring his memory, and hold a public funeral for the fallen hero. 

Dick raises an eyebrow when some of Gotham’s notorious villains show up, but Harley, dressed in black and red as always, explains most of them didn’t stand with Joker’s decision to go crazy on kids. 

(Those who did were quickly beaten out of the funeral service.) 

It’s all for show, since he knows his brother will return, but at least it will be one less thing for him to complain about. 

Then again, Jason once complained Dick stole his lavender shampoo and put a Ouji board in his apartment as retaliation, saying something about “to rile up whatever died in here”.

God, he missed him.

.

_ “Will you and Batman be willing to resort to your own definition of the death penalty from now on?” _

_ “Let me make this clear. Batman and I don’t encourage needless deaths; we believe a lot of people we fight are capable of change and reform, which is why we’re grateful to the Wayne Foundation for their constant contributions to the Arkham Asylum. We will fight head to head with the people that come charging at us, but if we can avoid any more deaths, we will. If we can’t...we hope you understand where we come from.” _

.

Dick considers going to find Damian, and let Bruce know he has another son out there, but in all honesty, he doesn’t feel like dealing with the League of Assassins when everything is so unstable in the city.

Instead, he focuses on training Tim to become a proper Robin. He shows the teenager how to loosen up, not be so dark and gray like Bruce.

He probably isn’t the best example, but it’s not as if anyone else in the Wayne Manor has a sense of humor. (That said, Alfred absolutely roasted the shit out of him when he said that, so point to the butler.)

It’s a good distraction as well; he’s promised to tone back his role as Nightwing until everything calms down, and he plans on keeping to that.

Tim calls him an old man when he announces his plans to retire for the night and take a bubble bath, and Dick merely laughs and goes, “You have no idea.”

.

_ “If not for the tragic loss you have suffered, do you think Joker would have continued on his path uninterrupted for years to come?” _

_ “Yes, without a doubt.” _

.

He works mostly with those at Arkham Asylum, with the help of a reformed Doctor Harleen Quinzel. 

It took her a year and a half of recovery and mourning, and she’s still certainly batshit crazy at times, but she’s here for a good time all the same.

It turns out a lot of people in there just need a good therapy session or two with someone who really understands them. 

That said, he still scrunches his nose whenever he sees Selina walking around the manor and she treats him like a little kid, but it’s certainly one of the less drastic changes. 

He figures he’ll never know who sent him back in time, or for what reason, but at least he can make the most out of it. 

Still, the wait time is killer (no pun intended).

.

_ “If there was one thing you could say to Robin, what would it be?” _

_ “I love you, and I can’t wait to see you again, bud.” _

.

Finally, the day comes and Dick sits on the ledge of Robin’s statue, reading some book he grabbed off the library shelf. 

He tells Bruce and Tim he has a date, and he’s fairly sure they don’t believe him, but at least they’re not spying on him (yet). 

“Wow.”

Dick smiles and flips to the next page.

“Don’t let it get to your head, kid. It was only 3.4 million, and only half of it is gold.”

“Damn, ‘only’ 3.4 million he says.” Jason climbs up to the spot next to him, and he sounds so much like the Jason he knows, it’s hard to consider that it’s not. “You don’t even look surprised to see me.”

“It’d be hard to surprise me after everything,” he remarks, closing the book. “Welcome back, Jason.”

This Jason looks the same as his, older than when he had died, aged up to what he would be if nothing happened, but his features are softer, his eyes are tired but not full of anger like before.

There’s something else too, something Dick can’t quite place, but he easily forgets it as he reaches over and embraces his younger brother in a way he never could before.

“It’s good to be back,” murmurs Jason, sighing. “Did you really do all this for little old me, Dickie-bird?”

“For everyone, but yeah, mostly for you,” admits Dick, pulling away. He runs a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry we didn’t do it right the first time. I get it if you’re still mad.”

“How can I be mad at the guy who offed the Joker twice for me?” Jason remarks, looking up at the night sky. “You got any idea why we’re stuck in this situation?”

“Nah, but so far it’s just you and me. I dunno about Damian; we haven’t met him yet.”

“Ah, the little shit face will be just turning ten soon, right? Can’t wait to see him again. How’s my replacement? He better than me yet?”

Dick shoves his shoulder against his, despite knowing he’s just teasing.

“Do you get nicer each time you die? Do we have to blow you up again and get the ultimate nice Jason? Full of sunshine and rainbows, and an active family-friend Instagram?.”

“That’s fucking disgusting.”

The two of them laugh, and then they’re sitting in silence again. 

“What does Bruce think about what you did? I can’t imagine he was very happy. Or maybe he cared less because he loves his first kid the most, who knows?”

Dick sighs. 

“He’s still not happy, even after all these years. I don’t think he really knows why I changed in that week, but I accept the choices I made, and if it means Gotham is a better place because of them, I’d do it again.”

“You know that’s what I wanted him to see, right? That his choices were only driving this city deeper into crime and chaos?” Jason cocks an eyebrow. “Does he understand the city is better?”

“Like I said, he’s not happy. But he can’t really complain with the results, especially when Joker was the only casualty. Some people still won’t learn and new bad guys keep popping up, but it’s not as bad as it was before.”

Jason hums, taking that in, and then he says, “So, are you going to say it?”

“Say what?”

“The thing you said you would say to Robin if you saw him again.”

“Ew, you saw that interview? That’s like nine years old.” Dick scrunches his nose up, and his brother chuckles. “Whatever. I love you, you weird little psychopath.”

“Thanks!” Jason grins, and Dick gives him a look. “What, you expecting me to say it back? How needy.”

“Asshole. I hope Damian stabs you again.”

“I hope Tim steals your vintage Robin suit for his Halloween party and spills salsa on it again.”

Dick closes his eyes and laughs, still a bit in shock he’s here again, after so many years. More than anything, it feels like a dream, and he’s sure he doesn’t want to wake up from it. 

Talia will drop Damian off soon, Tim will take up his role as Red Robin; Bruce will propose to Selina with the diamond she stole years ago; Bart will break three of their windows because Tim accidentally sent him nudes meant for Kon; Dick has his anniversary date with Kory and Jericho next week; Alfred will spot six malfunctions in the Batcave that would have led to Bruce breaking his back again.

“You got a sappy look on your face, Grayson. Something on your mind?”

“Nah, just...just happy to be with you again, Jay-Jay.”

Things in Gotham will still be messy and dark, but the Batfamily will always have each other, through thick and thin. 

This time, they’ll make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bonus chapter/epilogue I hope you guys enjoy!

“Shouldn’t we talk about it?”

Dick shrugs, using his fork to scrap the veggies off his plate. 

“I don’t see why we should question a blessing,” he says, scooping the vegetables onto Tim’s plate instead.

Oblivious, Tim huffs and points his fork at Jason.

”You remember everything too, and you’re suddenly a good guy?” He remarks. “You’re going to be a part of this family, just like that?”

”I mean, you’ve finally accepted you’re a part of this family, so why wouldn’t I?” Jason shoots back, leaning back in his chair far enough to make his brothers believe he’ll fall back any second. “And excuse you, I’ve always been a good guy.”

Tim looks skeptical still as he cuts his chicken Parmesan. 

“You should be happy he doesn’t want to kill you anymore,” says Dick, leaning across the table and taking Jason’s dinner roll. “I mean, if you’re so stubborn about him still being a bad guy or whatever.”

”For the record, it’s still on the table,” Jason quips, laughing when Tim throws his napkin at him. “Come on, Timmy. You’re too serious for a 10 year old.”

”I’m sixteen!” 

“Same thing.”

Dick shakes his head, laughing to himself as he watches his brothers interact. His shoulders feel incredibly light, and he knows this is the life they should have had the first time. 

He’d say no one can change the past, but obviously that isn’t true. 

“Still,” he murmurs, “there’s something missing, like I forgot something.”

The three Robins turn as the dining hall doors burst open and an angry little bird storms inside. 

“SO WAS NO ONE GOING TO COME FOR ME, OR WHAT?” Damian shouts, throwing knives at each of them, all of which they dodge while laughing. “YOU GUYS SUCK!”

”We didn’t want to make your mom mad,” remarks Jason, catching one of the knives between his fingers. “Sit down and eat your dinner, brat.”

Damian grumbles something indecent under his breath but Dick chooses to pretend he doesn’t hear it as the youngest Wayne brother takes his usual chair, nevermind that Alfred was still somewhere in the manor and Bruce would be home from his outing with Selina soon. 

Dick smiles, watching his younger brothers shout and insult each other across the dinner table. 

Now, he feels complete.

**Author's Note:**

> this is totally meant to be a platonic/familial love fic, but i won't come for anyone who reads it as romantic for jason and dick! 
> 
> like i said my knowledge is very basic and a majority of it comes from my friends, so i do apologize if i am off about anything in particular! (but also not really, since this is my fix it fic but anyways-)
> 
> i hope you guys liked it, and if you do, please let me know!! thanks for reading, and another very happy birthday to edorazzi!


End file.
